This invention relates to the treatment of Aquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and AIDS Related Complex (ARC) with synthetic or semisynthetic compounds containing sesquiterpenes. Specifically, treating with dihydroartemisinin propylcarbonate, sodium artesunate, artemether and a synthetic compound containing a sesquiterpene, namely artelinic acid.
AIDS and ARC form the disease spectrum of a Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) infection, a recently mutated virus producing a pandemic. This virus suppresses Cell Mediated Immunity (CMI) and destroys T lymphocytes, the major defense against invading virus, fungal, and parasitic organisms and malignant cells. These subjects die because of overwhelming infection and metastatic cancer. Any effective drug for AIDS must stimulate CMI, stop cells, have marked long term safety, be inexpensive, and minimize human toxicity. Treatment difficulty centers on the constantly changing viral capsid and the long incubation period (5-15 years). Only one drug Azidothymidine (AZT) has been proven effective against AIDS, but not ARC. The outlook for a vaccine is also dismal.
This invention uses a synthetic sesquiterpene, artelinic acid, or semisynthetic derivatives of dihydroartemesinin (carbonates, sulfonates, ethers, esters) as active compounds to treat AIDS and ARC. Artemisinin has been used as a tea for 3 centuries for malaria and hemorroids and is extremely safe for humans. The semisynthetic derivatives have much more potent antimalarial activity but less safety. Different Chinese researchers have found artemesinin stimulates CMI, suppresses malignancy, and has in vivo virustatic activity against influenza, each to varying degrees.